Sick or Sane
by Headless-Whore
Summary: When a new year arrived into Trunks Breifs life, it was expected to be another boring school year, but when Trunks unexpectantly runs into a girl who was a lot more powerful then he expected, his life starts to take a turn for the worse…and the Strange!
1. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**Sick or Sane **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/dragonball Z/dragonball GT blah blah blah.

Plotline: When a new year of Highschool arrived for Orange Star High, it was expected to be another boring school year, but when Trunks unexpectantly runs into a girl who was a lot more powerful then he expected, his life starts to take a turn for the worse…and the very strange!

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, but I've always wanted to write one and I hope you like it. I'm not the best writer but im certainly not the worst. Flames are welcome, it will help me become a better fanfic writer, but please don't be too hard on me.

P.S this story has some own characters.(I'm not very good at making original characters sound like they do on the show, but I'll try my best)

I don't know anything about school times and such in America, so I'll just do it according to Australia cause that's where I live. I don't know much about GT either cause I refused to watch it)

**Chapter One: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge **

Serena tried to hold her hair as the wind blew it all over her face. But it was useless. "Stupid long hair" she grumbled as she tried desperately to get it out of her face so she could see where she was going.

It was a windy, cold day in Satan city, and the last day Serena would want to be at Orange Star High school. Serena walked into the closest shop she could see and soon found a mirror. She took a brush out of her bag and carefully brushed her long dark red hair. She wasn't tall, she wasn't short, she wasn't stupid, and she was one of the only girls in Orange Star high that didn't constantly insult themselves. She was slim and slender, with beautiful green eyes that could pierce the skin if attempted.

As she exited the shop and once again continued on her journey towards school for the first time this year, she could hear faint yellings of "Emo!" "oOoOoOoOoh you're so hardcore emo" "EMO!" "EMO" "EMO" "BITCH" "Can I have a safety pin emo!" . A good thing for Serena was that she was listening to her MP3 player, and quite easily drowned the voices out by turning the music up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was tapping his foot against the ground, wondering when Goten was going to finish eating breakfast.  
"I'm gonna go without you if you take any longer"  
" lwemmie thinish" Goten pleaded with Trunks, still shoving food in his mouth.

…………..

After 20 more minutes of waiting Trunks gave up and started on his walk alone towards school. As Trunks reluctantly trudged further along on his path towards school, he could hear faint shout outs coming from across the street. "Emo!" "oOoOoOoOoh you're so hardcore emo" "EMO!" "EMO" "EMO" "BITCH" Trunks searched the area for what they were so hysterical about, and his eyes settled on a mysterious girl with dark red hair and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a black and red checker skirt, with black converses and black fishnets climbing up her long legs. She was wearing a loose lace up top, nearly covered in safety pins, along with her many spikywristbands and necklaces.She wore heavy eyeliner and drew no attention to anything other than what she was holding in her hand.

Trunks raised his eyebrows and then grunted in disgust.

" How can people wear such stupid stuff like that" Trunks whispered to himself as he continued on his walk to school. In his daze, Trunks had not realised that the girl had crossed the road and started to walk ahead of him, she had dropped something and seemed to be crouching to pick it up. Trunks hadn't noticed this and all, and didn't even make an attempt to walk around her. He tripped right over her and landed flat on his face on to the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going!" the strange girl yelled in frustration, trying to get her books in order. Trunks got up off the ground and dusted the dirt off of his clothing. Then he started to pick up his books.

"What you gonna do? Use a voodoo doll on me?" Trunks remarked annoyingly.

" Watch it pretty boy, I might do just that"

" I'm sooo scared! Are you gonna use you're emo powers on me? Are you gonna bleed all over my school books?"

The strange girl looked up from her books and stared a piercing stare right into Trunks's eyes, a stare that could have beat a statue at it's own game. Trunks flinched at the frightening stare, lucky for him, given his fathers genes, he was not easily frightened.

" If you do not remove yourself from my presence, I will be forced to take action" the strange girl said in a fierce growl.

" What you going to do, stab me with you're favourite wrist cutting razor?"

The strange girl made a swift movement with her hand and suddenly Trunks was slammed to the floor" Although there is no way Trunks could have prevented this bend in gravity, he was caught off guard and was unable to believe the turn of events.

"You should buy better shoes prettyboy, because the ones you have now are a little slippery" The girl picked up her bag that had once had it's contents all over the ground and continued to walk to school, As Trunks sat there, open mouthed.

A/N: Ok, I know that was boring but it was only the first chapter. So it had to be short and boring. It will get better I promise! All will be explained as the story progresses, so please don't give up on me.

Lydi

Read and Review


	2. The Missing Frame

**Sick or Sane **

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z……blah blah blah

A/N: I haven't posted for awhile, and I'm not getting many reviews at all, but then again I only just started so I geuss 2 is ok. Please make note that most of my chapters will be named after songs, and when I do I would name them at the beginning of the chapter(title/artist) Thank you to: Bishieman sephiroth, and deadly lil moni for reviewing!

Typing key: _italics: somebody's thoughts _

"Quotation marks": Somebody speaking

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Missing Frame **

(Song: Afi-The Missing Frame)

Oh my god, is that, Serena? Hey Kathy, it's Serena! "No way!, I thought she disappeared of the face of the earth?" Serena's two best friends ran towards Serena and hugged her tight. "Where the hell have you been" "Sorry guys, my dad god a little violent, so I flew to mums place, unfortunately he flushed my phone down the toilet. "Again? Every year, so many phones"

"So, Angel, Kathy, what did you do without me?"

"Well, considering we couldn't do band practice, because SOMEONE disappeared, we basically spent it torturing Kathy's brother"

"Again? Don't you think you've caused him enough pain? Like the time you lit all his boxers on fire and all he had was a G-string, or the time you took his video games and glued them together to make a slide?"

"aww come on, it was just a little bit of harmless fun"

""hah, I guess it was pretty funny when he came into school with a wedgie"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Trunks, what's up? Trunks's friend greeted him for the first time in a long time" "dude, what happened to your face?" "What do you mean?" Trunks said slightly confused. "You look like someone rubbed your face in the dirt man" trunks's friends laughed at him annoyingly. Trunks looked into the rear view mirror of a car to see that there was dirt all over his face. "ahh stupid bitch messed with my face. Argh that cow is gonna pay!" Trunks said frustrated as he wiped the dirt off of his face and his clothes.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you just talking to yourself?"

"uh no, I was uh, yeah I was"

" I think you need some chill time" The other guys muttered in agreement" "See ya later Trunks!" "yeah bye" the group of boys left Trunks standing speechless. "Wait up guys where are you going?" " You like you been sleeping in a dumpster, and your talking to yourself, that's just weird! I think you need some time alone" Trunks's friends left him standing there, as his face grew from stunned, it changed to anger.

" This is all that stupid bitches fault!" Trunks muttered to himself angrily as he noticed a commotion across the street.

"Serena!!!"

"Oh, so it's that bitch from earlier aye, and her friends? Well I'll show that bitch what I can do"

--------------------------------------------------------

Serena, Kathy and Angel were walking into school hand in hand talking and laughing.

"So anyway, I was thinking we could watch some horror movies at my place tonight" "Yeah, that sound good, want me to bring some of my own?" "yeah you can do that, Kathy what do you think, you up for it?" "I don't know…. My mum's been a bit weird lately, but I'm sure she can be convinced" "well I won't have any problems, my dad's probably sleeping off his hangover still"

" HEY SERENA" Serena heard a yell from behind her, but to see nothing there, then suddenly she felt something hard and wet hit on her the head, she touched her hands on her head to feel red paint, oozing through her hair, down her back, and starting to drip down her face.

" what the hell?" Serena turned around, searching for a sign of who could have done this, her eyes fell on trunks, who was just walking into the school now, with an unmistakable smirk on his face of complete triumph"

"But how?..."

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey did you see that emo get covered in red paint? Hah, that was hilarious!" " Maybe she finally bleeded to death?" a group of guys laughed as they made fun of the paint covered girl. Everyone in the school was talking about it, laughing about it, making fun of her for it, and wondering what kind of a hero finally put the tryhard emo in her place. (A/N: I don't think emos are tryhards, and my character isn't supposed to be one, I wrote tryhard to be from their point of view)

"Hey Trunks, did you see that emo chick get covered in paint!?"

"Yeah, I wonder if shes gonna run home and cut herself?" Trunks and his friends had a good laugh.

_Trunks's thoughts: nobody messes with a saiyan.. _

"_Oh really?" _

"_What the hell! Who are you and…Am I going insane?" _

" _Possibly, but I'm gonna get you back asshole, oh yeah, and whats this saiyan bullshit, some little boys cartoon? I think you better lay off the magic mushrooms pretty boy" _

" _SERENA?" _

**A/N:** ok, another short and boring chapter, but I'm getting there. READ AND REVIEW


	3. This Is How I Disappear

**Sick or Sane **

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z or GT or blah blah blah…. But after I kidnap, I mean, discuss, with Akira, things might change…..

A/N: I haven't posted for a very very very long time! Mostly from lack of motivation. But I got another review! Yay! So I felt it would be fair to post yet another short and boring chapter. XD  
Moni: You didn't review my second chappie! For shame!

Kenny Battousai: For gods sake Chloe, stop it! You freakin idiot!

Shisuka Melodi: Thankyou so much for reviewing! Finally somebody who doesn't actually know me reviewed! And yes, I am Chloes older sister. Haha how'd you know?

Typing key: _italics: somebody's thoughts _

"Quotation marks": "omebody speaking

Capitals: SOMEBODY YELLING

Enjoy!

Last time on Sick or sane…

_Trunks's thoughts: nobody messes with a saiyan.. _

"_Oh really?" _

"_What the hell! Who are you and…Am I going insane?" _

" _Possibly, but I'm gonna get you back asshole, oh yeah, and whats this saiyan bullshit, some little boys cartoon? I think you better lay off the magic mushrooms pretty boy" _

" _SERENA?" _

…………………..

**Chapter Three: This Is How I Disappear**

(Song: My Chemical Romance: This Is How I Disappear)

"_SERENA?" _

"_WTF IS GOING ON! In all my days and all the things I've seen, I've never come across someone who could manipulate gravity and read minds" _

"_You don't get around much, do you pretty boy?" _

"_WHAT THE HELL?" _

"_What, afraid im going to bleed all over your thoughts?" _

"_No, I'm afraid you're going to commit suicide in my brain and make me pull the dead body out of my ears!" _

"_Haha, very funny pretty boy. Now you listen to me and you listen good. DO NOT, MESS WITH ME, OR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE AT HOME BEING CRADLED BY YOUR RICH MUMMIE!" _

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" _

"_Silence" _

"_Serena?" _

"_silence" _

_ahh thank god the sadistic suicidal emo bitch has exited my thoughts, I gotta get home and talk to dad about this, maybe he'll know something. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Serena?"

"Helloo, Serena are you in there?"

"SERENA!"

"Guys, shes not responding"

"This is exactly what happened the time her and our teacher just stood there staring at the walls completely stiff, strangely around the time he gave Serena an F for forgetting to put a title on her diagram."

"haha, yeah, it was so funny…and weird, how he gave her an A after yelling at no one in particular to shutup"

"Yeah, kind of sad how he had to get shipped to the asylum though" Said Serena, smirking evily

"SERENA?"

"What the hell happened to you?

"eh, you know how I get, anyway, about tomorrow…"

----------------------------------------------------

"Trunks Breifs, what the hell are you doing!"  
silence…  
"TRUNKS! I DEMAND YOU REPLY THIS INSTANT"

Silence…

"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS, IF YOU CONTINUE STARING AT THE WALL AND IGNORING ME IN THIS RUDE MANNER I SHALL BE FORCED TO RING YOUR MOTHER"  
"huh?"  
"Oh, so you decide to talk to me now aye?"  
"uhh…miss"  
"yeah?"  
"What the hell are you talking about"  
"TRUNKS! I'll shall trust you never to use that language again!"  
_If that boy wasn't the son of the owner of Capsule Corporation I'd just…Strangle that purple haired son of a bitch!_  
"Uh yeah, right"  
"Now get to your class"  
"yes miss"  
As Trunks continued walking the halls, his mind continued to ponder what the hell was going on.

"how the hell is she reading my thoughts, and what the hell is with this gravitational shit? I've got to get out of here and make sense of all this." Trunks mumbled to himself.

"Trunks man, are you talking to yourself again?"  
"uhhh, yeah"  
"Seriously dude, you look uptight, take a chill pill"  
"Yeah I geuss your right"  
After Trunks got his brand new timetable, he made his way to his first class, hoping like hell that SHE wasn't in it.

"ok class, I am Mrs Fisher, but you can call me misses F, and do not take your seats. I have a seating plan that tells you where you will be sitting for the rest of the semester"

_Thank god, Serena's not in this class, I can get some time to think_  
"Trunks, you sit in the top right corner_" _

Trunks was the last to be seated, and by the looks of it he was to be seated on his own.  
"Now class, I'd like to begin with assigning you all a book to read so I can figure out what level your all on"  
_Thank god I have mrs Fisher, shes so nice it's not funny, I could even have a little nap, shame im not tired. Hmmm what should I have for recess? Pizza sounds goo…" _

"Sorry I'm late mrs Fisher! I had a minor setback upon my entrance to the school but I'm here now"

"Yes Serena I heard about that, so I won't pester you"

_SERENA? _Trunks's head shot straight up to see Serena Standing at the front of the classroom. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Now, let me just get me my seating plan" Mrs fisher looked through her books and managed to find a white A3 sheet of paper with the whole classroom mapped out with seats and the names of each student"

"Ahah, your just next to the top right corner, that'll be your seat for the rest of the semester"

Serena scanned the desks till her eyes fall on the boy sitting at the desk in the top right corner.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING"

"Excuse me miss, but, can there be some negotiation as to where I'm sitting?"  
"I'm sorry Serena, I know hes a trouble maker but I made a mistake in the plan and that's the only seat left, looks like your stuck there"

Serena Trudged loudly and annoyed up the stairs towards the top right corner.  
_Oh god, shes coming this way, please let it not be next to me. Please!_  
When Serena finally reached the top, she angrily took her seat next to Trunks and begin to get out her school books.

Trunks gave Serena a look of disgust and muttered "Why'd you have to sit here, Are you obsessed with me you ugly emo stalker?"  
"As for your information pretty boy, this happens to be the only seat left"  
Trunks looked around, she was right. _I can't let that stupid ugly emo bitch win an argument! _

"I bet you planned it you alien freak"

"Don't you find that somewhat hypocritical pretty boy? Or should I say, Saiyan boy?"_ whatever the hell saiyan means, I bet its alien" _

"Learn your place you ugly whore"

" TRUNKS BREIFS! I HEARD THAT! NOW GO STAND OUTSIDE UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR MANNERS"

"Trunks packed his stuff up angrily and glared at Serena"

"You'll pay for this you ugly emo whore"

Serena Smirked happily "Cash or credit?"

"you should respect me you ugly stalker!"

"TRUNKS, GET A MOVE ON"

"yes miss, Trunks exited the room in an aggravated manner, but instead of waiting outside he continued walking".

_Fuck the first day of school, I have to talk to dad and find out how to get rid of that mind reading whore _

_------------------------------------------------------------ _

NEXT TIME ON SICK OR SANE……

"Ahhh, I once came across a race with similar characteristics. Gravity manipulation, mind reading powers, they are great at martial arts and technique but lack brute strength, and the women are far more powerful then the men.."

"Yeah dad but what are they called?"

"I haven't finished boy, before I tell you the name I want you to be 100 sure that shes one of them"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DAMN WELL SAID SO THAT WHY! DO NOT QUESTION MY MOTIVES"

"Okay, well, how do I be sure?"

"Well first of all…"

END OF NEXT TIME

**A/N: **Okay, I finally finished the chapter! And this ones longer then the other ones so I hope that your happy, it drags on a bit, and in the next time on I nearly wrote a whole page then realised I was not typing a chapter, I was only typing the teaser.lol. Anyway…

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
